Promise Rings
by SallyandSonic
Summary: ... Okay, now this is somethin' elseXD SonicxAmy SonicxSally KnucklesxRouge KnucklesxJulie ShadowxAmy ShadowxRouge and... I think thats itXD plz review!


Hi! I've found a song!!XD It's for Sally, Julie-Su, and the Sega and SonicX Rouge and Amy.

Song- Promise Ring - Tiffnany Evans Ft. Ciara

Charcters- (archie and SonicX)Sonic, (Archie and Sega)Knuckles, (SonicX and Sega)Shadow, (Archie)Sally, (Archie)Julie-Su, Rouge(SonicX and Sega) and Amy(SonicX and Sega)

couples(in order of apperance)-

SonAmy

Shadouge

slight-TailsxCream

SonSal

KnuxJulie

Knuxouge

ShadAmy

--

_In the SonicX Universe,_

Amy sat under a bloosoming cherry tree, Amy sighed and looked at the ring around her middle finger, _'I can't believe, after a _

_YEAR, Sonic gave me a Promise ring!' _a promise ring is a ring given from a man to woman when they swear to love them, and

only them and if they break this promise, they would break up. She smiled, she cooked, cleaned for him and talked with him

when he wants to or needs to. Then she saw Rouge, "Hey, Rouge! I see you've got a ring! Who's it from?" Rouge smiled and

sat next to her, "Shadow. You?" Amy smiled back, "Sonic." They both smiled, "Can you believe how much has changed? Tails

and Cream are dating, Sonic's calming down and living with me, and you and Shadow are just lovin' on eachother!" Amy and

Rouge laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." They began to discuss what was going on in their lives, but mostly about their

boyfriends.

_In the Archie-Sonic Universe,_

Sally sighed, Sonic was running laps and Knuckles was sparring Julie-Su. Sally was sitting, catching her breathe, she had just

run about 15 miles with Sonic, she was keeping up well. Julie-Su and Knuckles stopped catching their breathe too, Knuckles

kissed Julie's forehead, then went to go run with Sonic. Julie-Su ran over to Sally, smiling, "Hey, Sal. How are you?" Sally

smirked, "Good, and I bet you are doing just awesome, now that your Knucky-Wucky gave you a kiss!" Sally laughed as

Julie-Su fake punched her, blushing. Julie-Su was luaghing too, then she sat a bit, then looked at Sally's neck, because

something shiny caught her eyes, and her eyes widen.

"Is that a Promise Ring?!" Sally blushed, but smiled, Julie-Su grabbed the ring and pulled Sall closer as she examined the

ring, "'_From Sonic To My Lovely Princess, Sally' _Awwww, looks like you 2 are getting married sometime soon huh?" Sally glared

at her, as Julie laughed, then noticed something herself, "You're one to talk! You can tuck it in your shirt but its still there,

guess its from Knuckles, huh?" Julie-Su just stuck out her tongue. They began to chat, walking to the Park.

_In the Sega Universe,_

Rouge sighed, inhaling her boyfriend's scent from his baggy shirt, Knuckles had left about an hour ago, leaving her to

wonder what it was going to be like living with him. Then she heard an knock on the door, "Coming!" She ran over, "Yes?

Oh, hi, Amy. Wheres Shadow?" Amy smiled at her friend, "Not far, probubly with Knuckles, sparring. So what's up?" Rouge

smiled, "Nothing much, you?" she moved out of the way, letting Amy in, "Nothin', had a good night with Shadow though, and

I'm guessing you did too, but with a diffrent guy." Rouge laughed, they looked around, sat on the couch and began to chat

and admired eachothers Promise Rings given to them resently. Then they thought of something and put it together, and

began to sing,

_In the Archie Universe,_

Sally and Julie-Su walked till they got to Julie-Su's hut, they went inside, then when they realized they were alone, they

began to sing,

_In the SonicX Universe,_

Amy and Rouge got up, and went to Rouge'd new hut, and sat on the couch, then they realized themselves they were far

from earshot or sight, then they began to sing,

_In all the Universes,_

Rouge(both) and Julie-Su-

_To the b – to the b – to the b – cuz I need_

_Everybody to the floor (why?)_

_Cuz this beat is sick (yeah?)_

_It's time to rock (uh)_

_That's what it is_

_Tiffany's her name_

_Love is the game_

_And the only way to play_

_Is with this promise ring  
_  
Amy(both) and Sally-

_Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's_

_Appreciated for all the things she does_

_With some sorta token of love_

_Cuz without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know)_

_And right then to my surprise (he)_

_Pulled out a small velour box_

_Pink ribbon tied_

_I'm wondering what's inside_

_He opened it and then he replied,_

_In the Universes,_

Sally and Julie-Su's set became (SonicX's) Rouge's couch.

As was Rouge's and Amy's(Sega)

Then they all screamed, realizing they weren't alone anymore, and were sitting in Rouge's(SonicX) living room couch, they all

looked at each other, then Sega Amy and SonicX Amy, welcomed eachother, Sally soon joined them in comfort. Rouge (Sega)

and Julie-Su looked at eachother, then Julie-Su smirked, "Names Julie-Su, and I guess I have to guess we were all singing

the same song. You have a promise ring on your finger from... Knuckles, in your universe. The Knuckles in my Universe gave

me one too." Rouge (Sega) was suprised at so much she already figured out, then smiled back, "My names Rouge, and I

guess your right." Sally and the Amys(Sega and SonicX) sat on the floor, as Julie-Su and the Rouge's(Sega and SonicX) were

sitting on the couch, and they continued singing, happily, with great notes and comlete-ness.

All-

_He said I promise not to hurt you_

_I promise not to lie_

_I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life_

_I promise you forever_

_I promise you today (He said)_

_Would you wear my promise ring (I said. yes)_

Amy(SonicX)-

_If ya break ya promise we breakin up_

_Got a couple things that I want_

_Walks in the park and sweet things_

_If I rock your promise ring_

Sally-

_I could be Pretty young thing_

_You could become my king_

_I gotta have you by me_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

All-

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

Amy(Sega)-

_How in the world could a girl say no_

_I knew it the moment he made my finger glow_

_It was good to know I'm who he chose_

_It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)_

Sally and Julie-Su-

_U know when u see me floss_

_No way it's gon get lost_

_I'll never take this off_

_I'm older and they call me by your name_

_I'll wear it on a chain_

_Because I can hear you say_

_He said I promise not to hurt you_

_I promise not to lie_

_I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life_

_I promise you forever_

_I promise you today (He said)_

_Would you wear my promise ring (I said, yes)_

Amy(both) and Sally-

_If ya break ya promise we breakin up_

_Got a couple things that I want_

_Walks in the park and sweet things_

_If I rock your promise ring_

_I could be Pretty young thing_

_You could become my king_

_I gotta have you by me_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

Rouge(Sega)-

_How in the world could a girl say no_

_I knew it the moment he made my finger glow_

_It was good to know I'm who he chose_

_It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)_

Sally and Julie-Su-

_U know when u see me floss_

_No way it's gon get lost_

_I'll never take this off_

_I'm older and they call me by your name_

_I'll wear it on a chain_

_Because I can hear you say_  
Julie-Su-

_Everybody get up_

_And rock to this beat_

_My name is Tiffany_

_And y'all know me_

_All my girls with me_

_All the boys like me_

_Come correctly_

_You can promise me_

_And u just might be my boo, my boo_

All-

_Promise that you'll ne-ver let me go and boy I'll_

_Boy I'll wear your promise ring_

_All you have to do is say the word and boy I'll_

_Boy I'll wear your promise ring_

_Just let me know_

_Just let me know_

_What I gotta do_

_Just let me know_

_Just let me know_

_You ain't goin nowhere_

_I ain't goin' nowhere_

_I'll be on for sho but you gotta know that_

Amy and Rouge(SonicX)-

_If ya break ya promise we breakin up_

_Got a couple things that I want_

_Walks in the park and sweet things_

_If I rock your promise ring_

Sally and Julie-Su-

_I could be Pretty young thing_

_You could become my king_

_I gotta have you by me_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

All-

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise_

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring_

_How in the world could a girl say no_

_I knew it the moment he made my finger glow_

_It was good to know I'm who he chose_

_It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)_

Sally and Julie-Su-

_U know when u see me floss_

_No way it's gon get lost_

_I'll never take this off_

_I'm older and they call me by your name_

_I'll wear it on a chain_

_Because I can hear you say._

They all laughed, and disappeared into their own Universe again, leaving Rouge and Amy(SonicX) alone again, "Rouge? Amy?

Is that you guys?" Rouge jumped in suprise, "Oh, yeah, Shadow. It's us."Rouge smiled and Amy climbed back on to the

couch, "Cool, does that mean my girl is here too?" Amy sighed, "Yes, Sonic. I'm here."

_In the Sega Universe,_

Rouge and Amy continued to laugh, then sighed. They both talked about their new friends they made.

_In the Archie Universe,_

Sally and Julie-Su luaghed a little longer then went back to the track, hoping to get in a couple more laps and sparring

matches.

_But all of the Universes. they all said this,_

_"Well, that was fun." said Sally to Julie, as Amy to Rouge, Rouge and Julie-Su nodded in agreement, "Yup, I hope the Universe does _

_that again sometime soon!" and they all laughed, but never told anyone of their adventure... Till meXD_


End file.
